


Almost Can't See the Cracks

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are broken things here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Can't See the Cracks

There are broken things here.

They are there, in the bones of the dead girl, her arms bent all wrong, showing pale and gleaming under the blood, skin wrenched away from it like it can't bear to touch such beauty.

They are there, in the fine instruments, the delicate bowls, the shards of glass and porcelain, a shattered mosaic on the ground, all the colors slighty wrong to make a true image, so that all he can see is the screams, echoing round and round his head.

They are there, in his hands, in the looks Henry gives him that are full of all the things he doesn't want to see; there, in the footprints he leaves, careless, dusty, dead; there, in the mirror, when he looks at his face – not at his face, but at the skin of it, the masking surface that hides all his ugly, ugly bones, searching for any drop of blood that might have escaped his furious scrubbing, except he's bleeding everywhere now.

There are all kinds of broken things here, but Coward will not admit to being one.


End file.
